Generally, an electronic device comprises heat-generation components such as a processor or a chip. During operation of the electronic device, the heat-generation component generates a great deal of heat. The heat is usually accumulated within the electronic device. If the heat cannot be effectively dissipated away, the temperature within the electronic device is abruptly increased. The increased temperature is detrimental to the operations of the electronic components within the electronic device or results in damage of the electronic components. Conventionally, a securing mechanism is used to fix a heat sink on the processor or the chip. By using the securing mechanism, the heat sink is firmly attached and fixed on the processor or the chip. Consequently, the heat generated by the processor or the chip can be transferred to heat sink and effectively dissipated away.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating the structure of a conventional securing mechanism. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional securing mechanism 9 comprises a first engaging element 91, a second engaging element 92 and two parallel arms 93 and 94. The arms 93 and 94 are connected with the first engaging element 91 and the second engaging element 92. The first engaging element 91 and the second engaging element 92 are on two opposite sides of a heat sink (not shown). In addition, the first engaging element 91 and the second engaging element 92 are locked on a heat source (not shown). The arms 93 and 94 are installed on the heat sink. When the first engaging element 91 and the second engaging element 92 are locked on the heat source, the arms 93 and 94 press the heat sink. Consequently, the heat sink is attached on the heat source, and the heat can be effectively transferred to the heat sink. However, the conventional securing mechanism still has some drawbacks. For example, since the arms 93 and 94 are two parallel upstanding long strips, the contact areas between the bottom surfaces of the arms 93, 94 and the heat sink are very small. Since the pressing force exerted on the heat sink is not uniformly distributed, the heat sink cannot be firmly attached on the heat source. Moreover, since the arms 93 and 94 are readily bent and deformed, the fixing function cannot be effectively achieved.
In other words, the conventional technology needs to be further improved.